ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Doragory
Not to be confused wth the Fireman Kaiju, Dorigorus , or Doragoris, was a moth choju created by Yapool that debuted in Ultraman Ace TV series in episodes 7 and 8. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 67 m *Weight: 58,000 t *Origin: Yapool dimension → Maria No. 1 launch site *Attack: 900 (Galaxy), 1000 (NEO) *Defense: 800 (Galaxy), 900 (NEO) *Speed: 800 (Galaxy), 900 (NEO) History Ultraman Ace Appearing mysteriously in a forest while Alien Metron Jr. planned to destroy TAC. Doragory made its way towards TAC's HQ, and easily withstood most of TAC's attacks. Hokuto and Minami transformed into Ultraman Ace and fought with the Choju while Metron Jr. attacked the main control center of TAC. The fight lasted a long time until Ace used the Ultra Barrier, an attack which took up a lot of energy, but managed to incapacitate Doragory by sending him into another dimension. Once Metron Jr.'s identity was exposed to the others, Yapool brought Doragory ack to Earth to assist Metron Jr., whom was revealed to be working alongside Yapool. Minami and Hokuto transformed back into Ultraman Ace again and fought both Doragory and Alien Metron Jr. but was quickly overpowered, Things only worsened when the monster Muruchi suddenly appeared, joining in on the fray, and attacking Ace as well. Muruchi's appearance however did not last long after he accidentally rammed into Doragory angering the Choju into viciously killing Muruchi by tearing off his jaw and left leg. Ace resumed attacking Doragory from behind, but it was pointless as Metron Jr. and Doragory soon double-teamed Ace once again. Ace had no choice but to use the Ace Barrier again, sending both Metron Jr. and Doragory to another dimension by splitting in two. Doragory and Alien Metron Jr. later reappeared to stop a missile that was sent to destroy a meteor that was threatening Earth was nearing its launch. TAC attacked them both until Minami and Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace once again. Ace managed to hold both at bay until the missile launched. Ace managed to kill Metron Jr. by slicing him in half with the Ultra Guillotine, but then he was too weak to fight off Doragory as his color timer began to blink, and Doragory beat him without mercy until it stopped blinking, and Ace fell to the ground, dead. Just then, the missile from before had struck and destroyed the meteor. Sunlight found its way to Ace's head fin, and his power and life was completely restored! Ace started attacking Doragory with ease until he punched a hole straight through Doragory's belly. As the monster cried out in pain, Ace then created the Ace Blade to slice off Doragory's head. He then destroyed the remaining body with his Metallium Ray, ensuring that it stayed dead. Trivia *Doragory is one of very few kaiju to beat an Ultra. He beat up Ultraman Ace until his color timer stops. *Doragory's roars are reused roars from the Toho monster Gabara, modified to sound like gargling rather than laughing . *Similar to Gyaos in the Gamera saga, their are a few moments where Doragory can sound like he's screaming his own name. *His appearence in Ultraman Ace is referenced by Alien Valky in New Ultraman Resuden episode 8. *Doragory's facial appearance is slightly similar to Gabara from Godzilla's Revenge. *Doragory is the first chouju seen killing another kaiju. Ultraman Mebius Doragory reappeared in episode 25 of the series Ultraman Mebius. The second Choju to return to Earth, Doragory appeared out of the sky from the same dimension that Vakishim emerged from and instantly began attacking the surrounding area. GUYS quickly flew into action, attacking the monster until Doragory fled back to his dimension without warning. In reality, GUYS learned that this Doragory was the original, revived by Yapool, and was still trying to destroy the missile base from thirty three years prior. Taking the form of a large moth, Doragory attacked a dimenional expert Professor Fujisawa, the professor who invented a special weapon, entering her body and possessing her in order to destroy the weapon believing it was the original. After failing to destroy it, Doragory left her body and manifested itself into its normal form outside, with Yapool intact. In no time flat, Mirai was able to turn into Ultraman Mebius and the two titans fought hard. Mebius seemed to have the upper hand at first until Doragory managed to knock down Mebius, grabbing his face with his hand. GUYS knew they had to act fast, and so teamed up with Mebius to attack the Choju. Doragory then tried to escape using his dimension breaking powers, but Mebius transformed to Brave Mode and ultimately destroyed Doragory with the Passive Blade Attack. Trivia *In this series, Doragory has the ability to fire red lightning bolts from both his mouth and his eyes. He also has the ability to possess a person, by transforming into a human-sized moth and entering the person's body by transforming into a purple mist. His projectile lightning would be used again for Ultra Galaxy. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Doragory reappeared in episode 11 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. While Rei's Gomora was battling a threatening Velokron, a stray Doragory came onto the scene to assist the other choju by attacking Gomora. Rei summoned Eleking to even the odds for Gomora by having him battle Doragory. As Gomora fought and eventually defeated Verokron, Doragory managed to hold his own against Eleking until Gomora came to assist Eleking. Doragory was no match for the two monsters and was destroyed by Eleking's Electric Beam. Trivia *The Doragory suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Doragory's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Doragory is seen battling Sadora, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. *Ultra Galaxy was the first time Doragory wasn't under the control of Yapool. *Doragoris' appearence in MMB was referenced by himself in New Ultraman Retsduden Episode 16. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Doragory returned in episode 4 of the sequel series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Doragory was Alien Metron's first monster. He was the second monster to fight against Burst-Mode Reimon and Reionic Burst Gomora. Doragory was no match for Reionic Burst Gomora’s strength and was easily pummeled. Ultimately, Alien Metron was forced to recall him for his own safety. Since then, Doragory was not seen again. It is likely that Doragory was killed or deleted when Metron was killed by Burst Mode Reimon. Trivia *The Doragory Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Doragory's appearance in the series. Doragory is seen battling Antlar, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Ironicly, both monsters DO appear together in the same episode. *Doragory being one of Alien Metron's monsters was intended to pay homage to his first appearance, being the bodyguard to Metron Jr. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Doragory reappeared in the movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit in the Monster Graveyard along with King Joe Black, Red King, Telesdon, Alien Babarue, and an unknown kaiju. He then teamed up with King Joe Black, Alien Guts, Alien Metron, Gan-Q, Banpira, Eleking, Verokron, King Pandon, Fire Golza, and Nova to take on Ultraseven. He was betrayed and killed along with Nova by Ultraman Belial's Belial Geno Thunder during the final battle. Trivia *The Doragory suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Doragory's appearance in the film. *Doragory is one of the chouju that makes up Beryudora's body in the film. Ultraman Ginga Doragory appears as one of the Spark Dolls in the series. He is given to Kenta by Alien Valky after an incident with Hikaru and plans to use Doragory for revenge and to find some of the other Spark Dolls. He is soon come to his senses when punched by his friend and soon discover Jean-nine, currently in his Jean-Killer form. With no other Spark Doll, he uses Doragory to fight the giant, he gets beaten down pretty easily so he is swapped out for Ultraman Ginga. In episode 7, he along with many other monsters are seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Doragory returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royale Doragory returned in the second movie special. He was the third monster to be UltraLived by the LivePad and the first one to be Lived by Kenta Watarai. He immediately went and threw down Zoa Muruchi but Zetton fired his Red Beam at him and Doragory was called out. Ultraman Ginga S Doragory reappeared in episode 10 of Ultraman Ginga S where he was "MonsLived" by Alien Guts Vorst's clone along with Verokron who was Lived by the real deal. Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to stop them. The Super Beast duo and Victory put up a good fight until Doragory bit Victory, causing the Ultra to bleed. Satisfied with this, the two teleported away. The two then reappeared and began to rampage through the city. With Shou out of commission, Hikaru Raido transfromed into Ultraman Ginga to stop them. Although Ginga transformed into Ginga Strium, he and Verokron managed to put him on the ropes. Despite his injury from earlier, Shou re-transformed into Victory to help Ginga. While Doragory was dealing with Ginga, Velokron then fired his missiles at Victory, but Shepherdon appeared at the last minute, protected him, and sent him flying with his Victorium Beam. Verokron then duplicated himself and fired his missiles at the defenseless kaiju, the latter then transforming into a Spark Doll. Both Verokron and Doragory were defeated when Ginga fired his Ginga Spark Lance at them and then Victory slashed them with his new Shepherdon Saber. Ultra Fight Victory Doragory, along with Vakishim and Verokron, was summoned by Yapool to deal with Leo and Astra, who were sent by Ultraman King to stop the reviving Space Emperor on Planet Gua. The Leo brothers fought them while Victory was fighting Ace Killer and Lunaticks. At first it seemed that Leo and his brother were getting the upper hand until the dimensional distortion expanded and Juda was revived Finally, Victory, Ace and Ginga arrived to help the Leo Brothers with Yapool likewise assisted his Choju, with Leo fighting Vakhishim, Astra fighting Doragory, Ace fighting his sworn enemy Verokron and Ginga and Victory fighting Yapool. Doragory, along with Vakishim, tried to finish off the Leo Brothers with their Electric Lightning Energy Bolts and Horn Launchers respectfully, but the brothers dodged the attacks and Astra finished off Doragory with his Astra Kick and Leo finished Vakishim with his Leo Kick. Trivia *The Doragory suit from Ultraman Ginga S was reused for his appearance in this mini series. Other Media New Ultraman Retsuden Doragory appears in Episode 8 and his appearence in Ultraman Ace is reviewed by Alien Valky as a reference to his appearence in Ultraman Ginga. Doragory also makes a cameo on New Ultraman Retsuden episode 16 as a Spark Doll in the "Kaiju Theatre" section. He was never given a chance to be on Spark Dolls Theatre until now. In this episode he tells the viewers about the Super Beasts that live on the island and how they lost to Gomora and Eleking. He calls himself the star player in his appearence. After that, Doragoris leaves the cast to do some more basic training starting with running 10 laps. Trivia *His title is "Private Doragory of the Super Beast Brigade" *His speciality is filleting Muruchis. *His catch phrase is "sir yes sir" Powers and Weapons *Electric Lightning Energy Bolts: Doragory can launch red, powerful, missile-strength lightning bolts of energy fired from its eyes and mouth. These bolts are strong enough that they are capable of knocking other giant creature foes back easily and down off balance in a single shot while also creating large explosions and can be used to destroy entire areas in minutes. *Energy Blast Ball: Doragory can launch purple, missile-strength blasts of energy balls from his mouth, although these do very little to stronger monsters. *Poisonous Bite: Doragory can turn his fangs purple and bite into an opponent making them bleed. First seen in Ultraman Ginga S. *Flames: Doragory can emit and exhale a powerful, deadly stream of explosive, fiery flames from his mouth. Thes flames can cause large explosions. *Finger Missiles: Doragory can launch numerous, tiny missles fired from his fingertips at once. While even though they aren't very powerful, they can be fired in rapid succession. *Strength: Doragory is strong enough to rip weaker monsters apart like mere fruit. *Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Doragory is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing. *Mini-Moth Form: When needed, Doragory can transform itself into that of a smaller, tiny, almost human-sized, moth-like creature. **Mini-Moth Possession: It can then turn into a purple gas and enter a person's body. Once inside, Yapool takes control of the body, and is able to emit energy beams from the person's eyes. Once Doragory leaves the body, he will manifest himself in a nearby area in his normal from, with Yapool intact. Doragory Electric Lightning Energy Bolts.png|Electric Lightning Energy Bolts Doragory Energy Blast Ball.png|Energy Blast Ball Doragory Poisonous Fangs 001.png|Poisonous Bite Doragory Flame.png|Flames Doragory Finger Missiles.png|Finger Missiles Doragory Interdimensional Travel.png|Interdimensional Travel Doragory Mini-Moth Form.png|Mini-Moth Form Doragory Mini-Moth Possession.png|Mini-Moth Possession Figure Release Information Rarity A Doragory Spark Doll was released in Bandai's Ultraman Ginga toyline. 5203886561_8b3b974b2a_m.jpg|Popy Doragory from Popy Japan 185px-41FloKIdGkL.jpg|Ultra Monster 500 Doragory Yamanaya Doragory .jpg|Yamanaya Doragory Spark Doll Doragory became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Dark Spark's powers. His Spark Doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and given to Alien Valky to give to evil-hearted humans and seed chaos. While he was freed after Lugiel's death but Exceller has a copy of this Spark Doll in two years later. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usage This Spark Doll has been used on one occasion by Hikaru Raido and Vorst: *In Episode 5, Doragory's Spark Doll was given to Kenta Watarai after an incident with Hikaru and plans to use it for revenge. But, after being punched by his friend and seeing Jean-killer, Kenta gave the Spark Doll to Hikaru for him to UltraLive into to fight the iron giant. Eventually, Doragoris gets beaten down pretty easily as Hikaru swaps out Doragory for Ultraman Ginga. *In episode 10 of Ginga S, Vorst used this doll alongside Verokron to attack both Ginga and Victory until the latter destroyed them with his Shepherdon Saber. Gallery Ultraman Ace Doragoris_ACE.png|Doragoris in Ultraman Ace Doragoris-1.jpg Doragory-0.png|Doragory breathing flames Ultramanacevsmonstersdu.jpg|Ultraman Ace Vs. Metron and Doragory. Doragory 2.jpg Doragory 3.jpg Ace vs Doragoky.jpg Muruchi II v Doragory.png Ultraman Mebius Mebius v Doragory.jpg Doragory 4.jpg Doragory 5.jpg Doragory 6.jpg Doragory 7.jpg Doragory 8.jpg Doragory 9.jpg Doragory 10.jpg Doragory 11.jpg Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle NEO Doragoris.jpg Ultraman Ginga Doragoris-Jean-Killer.jpg Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Zoa Muruchi vs Doragoris.PNG Ultraman Ginga S 10426132 674757115977483 3472359537739332520 n.png Victory 098786754.jpg Velokron combat hugs Ginga while Doragory charges in.png Ginga_is_caught_in_a_combat_hug_between_Velokron_and_Doragory.png Ultra Fight Victory ASTRA-DORAGORY.jpg CHOJU-VICTORY.jpg Other Doragory movie.png Doragory movie I.png Doragory movie II.png Doragory 0.jpg Videos Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju